1. Field
Embodiments relate to a drum in which a coupling structure of a balance ring is improved and a drum washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a drum washing machine is an apparatus which washes laundry using a head difference of water while rotating a drum. The drum washing machine uses an electric motor as a main driving source, and performs wash, rinse, and spin cycles so as to separate contaminants from the laundry using detergent and water.
The drum washing machine rotates the drum at a high speed during the wash, rinse, and spin cycles. The drum is made of stainless steel, and thus deformation of the drum is prevented even if the drum is rotated at a high speed. Further, a balance ring is coupled with the drum. The balance ring allows the drum to be stably rotated at a high speed.
The drum washing machine may wash laundry using steam. The drum may be heated by steam, and thus a user may be burned due to contact with the heated drum, when the user takes the laundry out of the drum. Particularly, such a safety accident may happen at the front surface portion of the drum, through which the laundry is put into and taken out of the drum washing machine.
Therefore, the front surface portion of the drum may be made of synthetic resin so as to prevent safety accidents, such as burns. However, the front surface portion of the drum made of synthetic resin has a low strength, compared with stainless steel, and thus may be easily deformed during rotation at a high speed.